The Gardener
by Mr.Froboto
Summary: Of course, on Chika's first day of teaching, she sleeps in! Luckily Dia knows just how to wake her up.


"Chika! Get up! It's your first day of teaching, how are you still asleep?" Dia asked frantically as she rushed into her room to see Chika was still out cold. This was the third time Dia had attempted to wake her up that morning, with the other two times resulting in Chika getting up, only to fall back asleep as soon as Dia left the room. But there was no getting her up this time. Chika had slipped into deep sleep and Dia feared that there was no saving her.

It was time to take serious measures. She tried shoving Chika to no avail. She tried throwing things at her. She started with pillows, then went to books, but each new object just ended in failure. Luckily she stopped herself when she looked at the frying pan in her hand that she was about to mercilessly pelt Chika with, realizing that throwing that may cause her to "sleep" even longer.

She was about to give up when a devious idea popped into her mind. How could she forget her ace in the hole? She looked at Chika with a devious grin. She now only felt pity for the poor girl, but Chika had forced her hand by refusing to wake up. She had no other option.

She grabbed the corner of the blankets and ripped them off as vigorously as she could, leaving Chika's naked body out in the cold. That would wake her up for sure!

Chika, however showed no sign of waking up. She rolled over to lay on her back and splayed her arms and legs out like a starfish. She had this kind of stupid smile on her face hinting that she must of been dreaming of something pretty great. But Dia could have already guessed that based on Chika's lower half.

It had appeared that Chika's "mikan tree" was, for lack of a better term, fully grown at the moment. Now Chika's "mikan tree" was much like Chika in many regards: it was smaller than average, easily excitable, and made Dia really happy. Dia could feel a small cloud of lust start to skew her judgement as she stared at her wife's adorable erection.

Perhaps there was a different way to wake Chika up?

_No! There is no time for that right now! _She thought as she turned away from the enticing distraction. _Chika has to get ready for her big day! You can reward her for her hard work when she gets back home._

With a couple of deep breaths, Dia managed to fight off the blush that was blooming on her face. However she made the fatal mistake of looking back at Chika. What she saw appalled her. Chika's member had fallen to a half-erection already! If Chika was a tree than Dia was the gardener, and goddammit that tree was dying and needed her care.

Dia, immediately forgetting her primary focus, quickly got on the bed with Chika. She knelt in to get a closer look at the member that was shrinking by the second. She gently grabbed it, hoping not to stir Chika (wasn't her main objective to wake her up though?). She looked up only to see a slight twitch on Chika's face before relaxing once more. Dia, being ever cautious, gave it a tentative lick and looked back at Chika getting a similar reaction as she did the first time.

Deciding to be a bit more courageous with her next move, she dragged her tongue along the entire bottom of Chika's member. It was working! Her beautiful mikan tree was growing back to its previous glorious state! Dia was overcome with lust at this point. Her only goal now was to get the delicious fruit that could only be obtained at the peak of growth.

She immediately wrapped her mouth around the tip of the shaft. The familiar taste got her heart racing as she swirled her tongue over the tip. She tilted her eyes back up to Chika to see that her smile got a little bit bigger and little more stupider. It made Dia smile around her shaft. She couldn't wait to see Chika's reaction when she woke up with Dia giving her a blow job!

She could tell she was doing a good job because could taste Chika's sweet precum on her tongue. She took this as a cue to start giving more attention to the whole member and not just the tip. She started to bob her head slowly up and down. She couldn't quite get the whole thing down, but she wasn't really trying either. She was just enjoying the weird sleepy groans coming out of her wife.

"Hrrggghhh ddgkjsh. Dddrriririaaa. Diaaaa…. keep going." she murmured. Dia immediately stopped and looked back up at Chika. That little goofball was still completely asleep! She must have been dreaming about her!

Dia could feel her cheeks glowing with pride and happiness. Reinvigorated, Dia forced the whole thing down. After all, she had to make sure that her little mikan tree was being properly watered. She gave a little moan as it touched the back of her throat. Chika's lethargic groans continued, slowly starting to sound like the normal moans that Dia was used to hearing, but not quite.

She bobbed up and down quicker on the shaft. She could tell that Chika was close. The cock throbbed and pulsated, announcing it's near climax. Dia, honestly, couldn't wait and sped up her pace just a little quicker to tip her over the edge. Chika let out slow and tired, but clear moan as cum flooded into Dia's mouth. What Chika lacked in size, she made up for in volume. Spurt after spurt filled Dia's mouth, whom happily the accepted the gift. One of the biggest advantages of Chika having a diet consisting entirely of mikan oranges was that it made her cum taste so damn delicious.

Dia swallowed all of the cum, relishing in the delicious fruits that her darling tree had bore to her. All the labor had been worth it. It always was. And Dia was sure it always will be.

And as quickly as it came, the lust had left Dia's eyes as she realized that Chika was starting to wake up.

"Hmm, Dia. Good morning." She said tiredly. Dia smiled as her adorable wife rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "You'll never believe the dream I just had, it was hot. Hmmm?" She said as she got a closer look at Dia. She reached up and wiped a glob of cum off of Dia's face. "Maybe I'm still sleeping."

"No silly." Dia chuckled. "I was trying to wake you up, and got a little… creative after a couple of my other methods failed."

"Awwwww! No fair! I was asleep!" Chika groaned.

"Oh hush sleepy head," Dia replied as she booped her nose, "It seems like your dream was pretty great, so just hold onto that for now okay? Maybe I can give you a little reward at the end of today."

Dia eyes widened as a sudden realization hit her. "Oh my god! I almost forgot! You got to get ready to go! Today is your first day teaching dance!" She almost screamed as she tried pushing Chika out of bed. Chika was still fighting off the tiredness attacking her, she wasn't budging.

"Dia" Chika said after looking at the clock, "It's 5:30 AM. Class starts at 11."


End file.
